my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tranquil
Tranquil (安らか, Yasuraka) is an emitter type quirk which allows Milo to manipulate the emotions of others when placing his head onto their head. Upon placing his hand onto the target's head, the target will feel a flood of tranquility, completely washing away any feelings they might be feeling at the time from malice and aggression to feelings of deep sadness or fear. All will be replaced by a deep sense of calm. The effect of this can last anywhere from a few minutes to an hour based on the emotions being repressed by the quirk. Milo must also be completely calm in order for his quirk to work. Description Tranquil is an emitter type quirk that allows Milo Schäfer to repress the emotions of others, overwriting them with an overwhelming sense of tranquility and calm. Milo can activate his quirk once his the palm of his hand has been placed onto the head of his target. Upon contact and activation, a psychic link is created between Milo and the person he is making contact with. It is through this link that Milo is able to repress whatever emotion the target is currently feeling and replace it with a powerful but temporary feeling of pure tranquility. The target will have a sudden wave of calm wash over them and begin to feel as though everything is right with the world. Those who have experienced the effects of this quirk have described it as feeling as though they were in a trance. Still able to see and hear everything around them but lacking the will to do much of anything besides stand there. Any pain, anger, or sadness they'd felt only moments ago seeming like a distant memory. In this state, people are described as docile, almost zombie-like. In this docile state, people are more likely to follow directions but only simple ones. However, emotions are powerful things, as such, Milo can only repress them for so long without constant physical contact. Once Milo has moved away, the countdown begins, the actual time limit depending greatly on the emotion that is being repressed. The scenarios in which this quirk is most often used is in rescue operations and during battles with villains. What one might find surprising is that it is actually more difficult to use during rescues as emotions such as fear and anxiety are much harder to repress than emotions such as anger, especially when physical pain is involved. As a result, the effects of the quirk may only last a few minutes when dealing with an injured individual or only about fifteen when dealing with someone who is nervous or frightened. While emotions such as malice or anger are indeed powerful emotions when let loose, they are actually much easier to repress or "bottle up" than some might imagine. As a result, when fighting a villain, if Milo can get in close enough to activate his quirk while remaining calm the effects can last up to a full hour after he's released physical contact. These time limits are rough estimates however as emotions are powerful and not fully understood things. If the emotions are strong enough, not even rage may be quelled by Milo's calming touch. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks